


Rose Petals

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? Adam, Tommy and rose petals at the Kiev gig... </p><p>Ladies, you both know who you are, you both put this into my head.. Hope you like it.<br/>Much love and see you both really soon! </p><p>Wifey, this is also for you babygirl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> It's fan fiction guys, fiction being the operative word. No disrespect intended to our boys real life and relations.

The ‘We Are Glamily Tour’ had been amazing! In more ways than one, both off and on stage amazing memories had been made. The whole crew, band and technicians and roadies and such, truly were one big happy family. They were without a doubt friends for life. Sure they had their differences, yet they were family in every sense of the word. They had each other's back, always, no matter what. The concert in Kiev however had earned a special place in Tommy's mind and heart. The concert in Kiev is where Tommy had gotten the idea, and now, almost three weeks later, now everything was ready and Tommy couldn't wait to see Adam's face when he would get home

During the concert, fans had given Adam a bouquet of roses, red roses to be exact. Flowers and front row fans however weren’t the best of combination as some of the flowers got a little squashed and lost some of their petals as a result of it. It had happened during ‘Music Again’, he was about to finish his solo when Adam walked over, rose petals in his hand, and Tommy knew.  He knew what was about to happen when he spotted Adam picking up some petals from the corner of his eyes. The crowd went wild over it, Tommy could see and almost hear every camera going off as the petals whirled down. It was however the look in Adam’s eyes, the look on his face that took his breath away for that split second. It was the look of love, the look of pure adoration; he was being worshipped out in the open, in front of everybody to see and it did amazing things to his heart and body. If it hadn’t been for his long bangs covering his face, the entire venue would have seen the head-over-heels-madly-in-love smile that almost split his face in half. He was pretty damn sure he had actual hearts in his eyes when he looked back at Adam, and honestly, he wouldn’t have cared one single bit.

After the show, when it was just the two of them in their dressing room, Adam had started humming something, a song he recognised almost immediately. The same smile, the same heart shaped look appeared on Tommy’s face as he picked up the last of his things and closed his backpack. When he straightened himself up, as he turned, Adam was there, right in front of him, invading his space like only Adam can, in the best way possible. He was still humming the song when his arms slipped around his waist pulling him effectively closer to the singer’s body. When their eyes met, Adam started to sing. “I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses. For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails. I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is and lay you down on a bed of roses.”

Tommy was about to make some smart ass remark when the door of the dressing room flew open and Brian and Keisha came crashing in. “Dudes! Seriously, whatever you were about to say or do I don’t, hell we don’t wanna know,” Brian scolded them playfully, after all it was no secret the two of them were involved. The entire band and crew members had walked in on them during a stolen intimate moment. Some had been innocent, others not so much; Ashley still pretended to need therapy after walking in on Adam going down on Tommy.  “Come on you guys, me and momma here are hungry, get your asses to the car so we can go eat. So hold your no doubt dirty thoughts till you’re back in your room.” Adam and Tommy looked at each other before leaning in for a kiss, making damn sure they were putting on a very slow and explicit show.

However, for some reason, they never continued that conversation, they never picked up that part of their conversation. It was no secret Adam was a hopeless romantic gentlemen just as it wasn’t a secret Tommy wasn’t. Although, that’s not exactly accurate, he does have a romantic side. True, his isn’t as big or as out as Adam’s, yet it’s there and every so often his romantic side surfaces and when it does Tommy goes all out, like all the way – over the top – out.

This time it involved rose petals, red rose petals to be exact and not just a few thrown over the bed or something. No, we’re talking about thousands of them, hundreds of thousands of them, covering their entire bed, transforming it into an actual bed of roses. He’s not exactly sure who’s cousin’s brother-in-law’s niece (or something like that) worked at a florist but to cut a very long story short, the lady in question was in charge of delivering and retrieving all of the floral decoration to some huge fancy wedding and that’s how all the red roses ended up being ‘de-petalled’ instead of being turned into compost after the wedding and their room, floor included, was now covered in a few inches thick layer of petals.  Red candles completed the transformation of the room, bathing it in a gorgeous light.

He had lain out a path – in rose petals – leading all the way up to the bathroom, he might as well take advantage of the time he has till Adam’s home and enjoy the bliss of their bathtub, plus there was no way he would want Adam to see his surprise.

A few refills of warm water later he heard the unmistakable sound of boots climbing up the stairs. Turning his head to the door, he couldn’t help but smile already as Adam walked in – shirtless – and with his pants already undone. “Mmmmmm,” was all he said. Tommy didn’t spoke back, instead he held out his hand in invitation. They worked like that, they didn’t always need to talk, they functioned remarkably well in silence. They didn’t need to speak with words when they could talk with their bodies, when hands and lips could say so much more than words.

Eventually they came out of the water and words made their way to them, as always, it was Adam who spoke first. “Rose petals? What gave you that idea?” Tilting his head a little, he raised an eyebrow. “Really? You honestly don’t know?”

The surprised thoughtful look on Adam’s face told Tommy all he needed to know; Adam had no idea, he had no idea of what was hidden behind their bedroom door or why. When they were both dried off, he took Adam’s hand and led him to their bedroom only to inconspicuously slow down when they almost reached it and in doing so making sure Adam would open the door first. 

Adam opened the door only to stop dead in his tracks. “What the…,” was all that escaped his lips before looking down at Tommy as he recognized the song playing in the background. “Tommy… Baby...,” Adam whispered out before kissing the smaller man, pouring everything he could in their kiss. Hands roamed, lips discovered, words of love whispered onto naked skin. Towels were dropped in the doorway before Adam lifted Tommy up and walked them over the bed, lips never leaving each other’s.

As Adam lay him down - in a bed of roses – singing along to the chorus Tommy's heart fluttered and grew even bigger in his chest. Looking up into his lover's eyes he saw exactly that what he had seen in Kiev; Adam was lost in him, in their love. He was breathing, oozing and talking love _for_ him _to_ him. As he cupped Adam's face he shared his secret. "This is why I did it baby, the look you have on your face right now. You're glowing, you really are. It's like your high, on me... And I just, I wanted to see that again. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now baby. I can’t describe it, as cheesy as it sounds there are no words for it.” 

“And they say I’m the hopeless romantic?” Adam teased him lovingly, “If folks only knew, you’re even sappier than me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever dude,” Tommy deadpanned. “Now shut up, and make love to me.” His hand laced itself in the back of Adam’s hair, guiding him back down till their lips touched and he claimed Adam’s mouth. As Bon Jovi sang, over and over again, Adam worshipped every inch of Tommy’s body, sometimes with kisses, sometimes by licking him all over, sometimes by singing along to the song so close to Tommy’s skin he could feel Adam’s breath wash over him in waves. When eventually Adam penetrated him and locked their bodies together it was Tommy who sang into Adam’s ear, “About all of the things that I long to believe. About love, the truth, what you mean to me and the truth is baby you're all that I need.”


End file.
